An Everyday Trainer
by The Plague Doctor
Summary: Contains mature content, lemons, violence, swearing, and mild comedy.
1. It's Only The Beginning

An Everyday Trainer

_A Pokemon Fanfic_

**Prologue**

Hey everyone, this is another one of 'The Plague Doctor's stories. This time, like 'A Tale Of Zetsu' I wanted to do an action-packed adventure story, but this time for Pokemon. I hope you read and review, because if I don't get any good ratings, I may take MUCH longer to even start on a second chapter.

But enough of that, I hope you enjoy it. It's a story about Orion Kip, and his life as a Pokemon trainer. It's told in 1st person and starts when he turns ten years old. This will most likely play in an entire range of continents and regions, but it will start in my own creation of a region: Nikkle. However though, It includes a random collection of all Pokemon from the other regions. Again, I hope you enjoy.

P.S. Chapters will contain Lemons, Maturity, Violence, comedy, and much more. You have been warned. Nuff' said.

**Chapter 1- It's Only The Beginning**

"Orion! Get up! It's your birthday!" My mother shouted.

You know I always wanted a normal life? No complications, maybe find a nice girl or maybe even a guy, to settle down with. Be a mild Pokemon trainer, maybe own a restaurant. Or if I ever became serious about Pokemon training – Aw hell, why not. Maybe even own a gym! But no. Life gave me a smack in the face and said 'Fuck you!' I had to get the pick of the litter.. A fascinating story of interest. But, hey, maybe it wasn't so bad? Oh, right. You still don't know the whole story. I'll start at the beginning. Now where were we? Oh, yeah, that's right. My bitchy-ass mom was waking me up.

"Ugh.." Is all I could manage as I tossed and turned in my bed. Then, my sheets fell to the floor. My head was put back in the world, my blinds were opened, and I was paralyzed. "Ah! Mom! Quit it!" I groaned, burying my face in my pillow.

"Come on! Orion! Get up! We're moving today!" She said in an angry tone. I realized something right then. It was mother-fucking-moving-day! I let out a sigh and a moan, getting up instantly.

"Why. Do. We. Have. To. Go. So. Early!" I said, as I started to dress. Looking at her, I shot her a nasty expression. She was sitting there watching me.

"Fine, have your precious privacy. And to answer your question, we need to get there early, because we need to unpack. And you'll have to get your Pokemon early, right?" She questioned, closing the door behind her.

"... Shit!" I muttered under my breath. I forgot entirely about the new town. I was to get my new Pokemon today.. In Nikkle. I had to admit – I was pretty excited. I'd most likely get an awesome Mudkip! Or hell, I'd even settle for a Bulbasaur. Well, anyone of them really. I was just excited to get outta Pallet Town. It was a shit-hole, and had some indecent buzz after Ash made his move.

"I'm ready!" I shouted to mom.

"Alright, go ahead and get in the car!" She said as she walked out the door. I picked up my Nintendo DS, my cellphone, and of course, my Mp3 player. Then I turned off the lights and ran out.

It was only the beginning.

Bump.

Bump.

Bump.

Bump.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as my head hit the metal side of the moving truck, a box falling and crushing my leg. "Dammit!" I shouted again.

"Orion? Are you okay in there?" Mom shouted.

"Yeah mom! Perfect!" I retorted, holding my leg in dismay. I slowly moved the box from the crushed figure, finding a bundle of my stuff. "Dammit... Don't tell me my Wii is broken?" I groaned. Now, all I had, was a damn game cube. And those damn things came out in like.. The 90's!

We finally arrived two or three hours later, in the town of Nikkle. '_Great. Another shit hole. Will I EVER get a break?'_ I asked myself as the truck came to a stop.

"We're here honey!" My mom shouted.

"Thanks for the update..." I murmured under my breath. Soon came the familiar noise of the metal door. It rose open and light blinded me. "Dammit..." I muttered as a machoke stared at me. "Go. Away." I said dreadfully.

Ain't I nice? Yeah, pretty boring so far eh? Well it's gonna get a lot more boring. Damn towns.

"Orion. Sweety?" My mom asked, shouting up the stairs.

"Dammit!" I muttered, as I fell out of bed. I was really fucking tired because of the long drive here. "What mom?" I called down, standing up. I was without a shirt, and only in jeans. I got my shirt on – a brown one with a poke ball on it, and grabbed my jacket. I'd wear my jacket everyday if I could, never taking it off. It was the last of my remnants from my father. I smiled, touching the water droplet print on it carefully. When my mom called for me again, I practically jumped downstairs and saw her washing dishes. "You rang?" I asked, blowing air from my mouth in a very bored way.

"Well, seeing as how we just moved in, I was wondering if you could go see the neighbors for me?" She asked pleasantly. Her cheery mood pissed me off, but not today. Today felt different. Probably because I was getting a Pokemon, and if it was my choice? A mudkip.

"Sure, where do they live?" I asked, immediately wishing I hadn't said that. There were only three houses in the town.

"Do you need me to draw you a map?" She said with a chuckle. I just groaned and got out the door.

"See ya later Mom!" I shouted as I ran out, but only to find myself stopping five seconds later.

"Damn. What a small town... I muttered." I let out a sigh, but with a slight smile. My finger was drawn to the doorbell as I waited for an answer. "Hello?" I shouted as a woman came to my greeting.

"Ah, yes. Hello I'm Maria, and you must be Orion Kip?" She asked soothingly. She couldn't be more then thirty I'd say.

"Uh, yeah. My mom told me to come over..." I said quite embarrassed. I didn't even know what I was supposed to do.

"Go ahead, Sarah is up in her room!" She said with a smile. Hm... So a girl develops into the story eh? I bet you – the reader – is much more interested now, that there are girls. And young ones at that.

I chuckled, nodding and slowly walked up the stairs. But there was the oddest thing. All I heard going up, was moaning. A soft moaning, and a loud one every few seconds. I raised my eyebrow, as I crept to her door. I peeked in and saw something I wouldn't believe. Alright, well, I believe it, I just didn't expect it.

There sat the one apparently named 'Sarah' rubbing her pussy like hell. I slowly watched as she dove her fingers in and out of herself, her fingers and thighs moving as one to reach her own climax.

"Hello?" I asked with a smile.

What happened then? I'll tell you. It was the best ten seconds of my life. 'Sarah' apparently felt so embarrassed but yet at the same time aroused, by having someone watching her. She came all over her shirt, pants, self, and sheets. Hell, some even got in her hair but I don't know how that happened. Then the funniest ten seconds happened. It was ten pure moments of apologizing, embarrassing moments, and her trying to regroup. All along with her pulling her panties from around her ankles, up to try to cover herself.

I let a smile cross my face, during all this. I just stood against the doorpost, until she finally got all cleaned off. Seemingly, I didn't know how she could do it in her current state seeing that there were no bathrooms in the upstairs part of the house.

"I'm.. Sarah..." She said nervously, extending her 'wet' hand. I thought I'd have fun with her, so I did the best thing I could come up with.

"I'm Orion.. Nice to meet you..." I said, as I took her hand in mine. Doing it all without a smile, I bent down and kissed her knuckles, suckling lightly. She gasped, and became red at this, as a squeal escaped her soft lips. I managed to hide my chuckle, but was astounded when she came past me.

"I'm sorry.. Orion.. I have to go!" She called out, tripping down the stairs. I chuckled lightly, as she ran out the door.

"Is everything alright?" Her mother asked me, as I came down the stairs.

"Um.. Yeah.. She just had to go do something..." I said with a smile. "You mind if I wash my hands before I go?"

**Part II**

I watched my feet as I walked the ten steps (wow, major upgrade from five steps huh?) and suddenly felt myself fall.

"Eh..." I said, stumbling backwards, trying to get back up.

"Hey, sorry Kid. Ya gotta watch where ya going ya know?" The man asked me, helping me up. I nodded with a chuckle, and saw his belt. He had three poke balls at his waist.

"Oh, so you're a trainer?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, no no no." He said, making unneeded hand gestures.

"Then.. What the hell are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm a breeder!" He exclaimed smiling. From his belt, he pulled the two poke balls out and let them open to the two Pokemon inside.

"Gengar! Alakazam! Mightyena!" He shouted as the three figures formed in front of me. I marveled at them all, I had only seen Poochyenas until now, along with just a few Abras. Every time you saw one, they'd instantly teleport outta fear.

"Finally! I caught up with you Max!" A strange woman shouted as she ran to us.

"Hey! Crystal! Stay outta this!" He said, gripping his poke balls earnestly.

"Who is THAT?" I asked the man.

"That's a member of Team Gemini. Their goal is to capture all Pokemon, and capture all the legendaries to take over the world. By the way, my name is Max. Max Cristoff. Nice to meet ya kid. You got any Pokemon of your own?" He asked, preparing for battle.

"Uh.. No... I'm getting mine today..." I said nervously.

"Here, go ahead and use this one..." He said, tossing me a golden poke ball. I marveled at its beauty but was interrupted when 'Crystal' took the lead in the fight. She summoned out a Venusaur, Charizard, and a Blastoise. I almost shit myself right there and then, but knew I had a Pokemon with me.

"Go.. Pokemon?" I called out, holding the orb.

"Magikarp!" It shouted as it rolled form the ball. I could barely stand. _'What. The. Fuck. A Magikarp? Really? God dammit Max!' _I screamed inside my head. I can't believe he set me up with such a weak creature. But to my utmost belief, came an uproar of energy, as the Magikarp stored energy. I had only seen that move once. I saw my dad use it in his last fight against Team Rocket. It was... Hyperbeam! I smiled, as I rose my hand.

"Go! Magikarp! Hyperbeam!" I yelled as loud as I could.

As the Magikarp listened to me, an intense ray of light expelled over the small area around us. Suddenly, the Charizard was knocked down, and was bleeding heavily. The Blastoise was ready to run, and the Venusaur was ready to shit himself.

"Dammit! You cowards!" Crystal shouted as she called Charizard back into its ball. "You three are on your own!" She shouted, running away.

I was stunned, to say the least. I could never believe that even a criminal could abandon their own Pokemon.

"Come here, it's alright..." Said the man next to me. He wasn't afraid of their massive size, as he went up to hug them, and pulled out three golden balls, like the one the Magikarp was stored in.

"Return..." He murmured, as they all went into the new balls.

"What... did you just do?" I whispered, astounded. The ball fell out of my hand, as it rolled to the Magikarp. It made some sorta noise and slowly went back into its poke ball.

"I returned them. My name is Max. Max Cristoff. Although I'm a breeder, I keep Team Gemini away from Pokemon. They usually abandon theirs in a fight, so I take the responsibility." He said with a thumbs-up. I finally took an examination at his features. He had a square jaw, a brown backpack, and a set of red clothes. I smiled with a chuckle, readjusting my backpack and looked at him.

"What now?" I asked, holding the ball to him.

"What now?" He said, taking the ball. "Go ahead and get your Pokemon from professor Sap. I'll be waiting!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"You'll be... waiting?" I asked curiously.

"Yes! I figured, you're a pretty good trainer. I'll go ahead and travel with you!" He said with a smile, as he started to push me.

"Hey? What are you doing?" I asked, as he pushed me again.

"You gotta go and get your Pokemon!" He said with a smile, then pointing to the sky. "It's almost Sunset, you need to get it quick!" He said, ushering me on.

"Dammit!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could, for the next three steps. Then I slammed right into the front door, and let a snarl escape my lips. I ignored the pulsing pain and ran through the doors – I wanted a Pokemon. And I think I wanted Magikarp.

**Part III**

"And tell me, did they get all of them?" Asked professor Sap. I had just gotten in, and there was a chance that I may not get a Pokemon.

"Um... What's the situation?" I asked, in a whiny voice.

"Sorry, Orion... We're all out... Team Gemini got em all." He said with a dismayed look.

"I guess that's one way to catch em' all, eh?" I jested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well.. Orion... there is ONE Pokemon left.. But are you sure you want it?" He asked curiously. "It's very unruly.. And may not obey..." He said, slowly grabbing his coat.

"Yes! Any of them!" I said with a smile.

"Well... Alright..." He said with a groan, walking to the back room. All that was there were two poke balls, and an egg.

"So? Where is he? Or she?" I asked with a smile.

"There." Professor Sap said, pointing at the egg.

"But... You said it was unruly, and may not obey?"I asked with a quizzical look.

"Yeah.. That's because it's an egg.. We've had it for two years, and it still hasn't hatched. We know its alive though, but it just won't hatch..." Sap said, crossing his arms.

"Well.. what kinda Pokemon is it?" I asked, slowly picking up the egg.

"We don't know..." He said sighing. "But, if you don't want it.." Sap said, starting to move towards it.

"No! That's alright!" I said with a smile. "I'll take it..." I said with a smirk.

"So? What did you get?" Max asked with a smile.

"An egg..." I said in dismay.

"Oh.. But Orion! Eggs are the best! You can raise a Pokemon from the time they're born!" He said, jumping in glee. He looked like a fairy.

"So... This one's been an 'egg' for two years..." I said with a sigh, putting it in my backpack.

"Don't worry. With all the proper care, we'll hatch it in no time!" He said with a smile. "Meanwhile, I'll go ahead and give you one of my Pokemon..." He added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Actually.. Three of them. You just pick out of my backpack.." He said with a smile, dropping his backpack slowly.

I nodded, as he put it in front of me. I'd get my first Pokemon... No.. My first three pokemon! I could almost jump in glee.

"Go ahead..." He said with a smile. I started to reach forward, but stopped.

"No..." I said smiling.

"Huh?" Was all he could reply with.

"I'll make my own way into this world... I'll capture my own Pokemon.. Just lend me a Pokemon so that I may catch my own?" I said with a smile. Max chuckled, and nodded. He obviously understood.

"Here..." He said, handing me a poke ball. I went into the grass, outside the village, as he followed me. I tried to look for a Pokemon and finally saw my chance. "Go! P-" I started but was interrupted by Sap's incessant yelling.

"Wait! Orion!" He shouted. I snarled and drew my head down, and tossed the poke ball back to Max.

"What is it professor sap?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well.. I..." He said, managing between breaths. "I wanted to give you this..." He said, as he handed Orion a small cellphone looking type thing. "It's the new version of the Pokedex!" He said with a smile. "It's called the Pokepedia!" He said with a smile, again.

"The... Pokepedia?" I asked skeptical.

"Yeah, the-" He started, again. But this time, he was interrupted by a shining light. Suddenly, the egg behind them, exploded and a white figure became clear. It was a small Riolu.

"Woah..." Said Max smiling.

"**The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. Its body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves. "** said the 'pokepedia'. I smiled, as I started near it.

"Hey there, little guy..." I said, as it yawned.

"Ri.. Riolu?" It questioned yawning again. I smiled again.

"It's only the beginning..."


	2. An Adventure Starts

An Everyday Trainer

_A Pokemon Fanfic_

_A/N: Alright, just to reiterate. The characters introduced:_

_Orion Kip_

_Orion's Mom_

_Professor Sap_

_Sarah (The Neighbor)_

_Max Cristoff_

_Team Gemini Member: Crystal_

_Riolu (Orion's first Pokemon)_

_Enjoy! Please read and review now~_

_And remember, the story contains lemons, violence, graphic content and much more. You have been warned._

**Chapter 2: An Adventure Starts**

"Riolu?" the small Pokemon questioned. "R.. R.. R.. RIOLUUUUUUUUUUU!" It screamed whining.

"Sh... Sh... Sh... Shush there little guy..." I murmured, trying to shut the little fucker up. It was worse then having a baby.

"Oh, dear.. We need to get it to the infirmary so we can do some check-ups..." Sap murmured, coming near me. He scooped the small Pokemon from my grasp and carried it back to the lab. "Oh.. One thing, Orion. Can you go ahead and get my daughter, Sarah?" He asked with a smile. I politely nodded, not wanting to lose my first Pokemon. (And a rare one at that.)

"So where is she?" Max asked.

"Well.. She couldn't have gone far..." I muttered, disappointingly.

"Hey.. Don't worry.. You'll get your Pokemon back!" He exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah..." I said with a sigh. I always wanted a Riolu. Well, to be exact ; A Lucario. But of course, basic knowledge stems that Riolu is right before Lucario. With my patience, I'd surely get what I was asking for. I did want more Pokemon though... A Magikarp, or along that of some sorts...

I smiled, as we walked into the grass. Max's Mightyena led us farther, keeping all the wild Pokemon away. But I wasn't really worried. All they could possibly do was scratch you. And that's only gonna hurt for a while. Put a band-aid on it and maybe some cream, it'll be good as new. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah, that's right. I wasn't really thinking about the wild Pokemon. I was touching the water droplet print against my brown jacket. The jacket was the last of my dad's remnants.

I never did tell you about my dad, did I? Yeah, he was the greatest. He was actually one of the Sixth Brigade. What? You never heard of em'? Well, that's understandable. All you've been hearing about until now is about the Kanto, Johot, Sinnoh, and Hoenn. Well, while they had bad groups, Nikkle did too. I didn't know them, and I never knew what my dad did. But one day, my dad disappeared. And that was the last I ever saw of him. He was great – He had a Milotic, Minle and Plusle, a Blastoise, and a Dragonite. But what everyone feared about him was that he had a Gyarados. It was rumored to be the strongest in all of the regions. The red Gyarados was nothing compared to it. He could take down twenty Pokemon with just one hit!

"Orion!" I heard, my thoughts interrupted.

"Huh?" I said, looking up. We were apparently deep in the grass, and Sarah was there. Although, this time, she wasn't masturbating. Instead she was with a woman – The woman from last time. Crystal.

"Yes. Join us and your wildest dreams will come true! I'll go ahead and give you your first Pokemon!" Crystal said with a smile. We were about to stop her – when they saw us. As soon as Sarah saw me, she was quite flustered. But Crystal had anger in her eyes, as Max pulled out his Venusaur. Max tossed me his Poke ball, and I got Magikarp again.

"Go! Magikarp!" I shouted as it flopped before me. Sarah giggled, because she didn't know its power. I waited for her to show her first Pokemon, Crystal tossing her a pink Poke ball. It was unusual to me, but even more so when I saw what it was.

"Go! Smeargle!" She shouted as she saw the figure before it. I squinted, as I looked at the Artistic Pokemon. It held it's tail, dripping with paint as it waited for me to make my move.

"Attack! Use Hyper Beam!" I shouted as the Magikarp started charging. Just as it was almost done, my Magikarp got interrupted by a vine from an oncoming Pokemon. It was Crystal's Sceptile. She smiled, as the vines whipped my Magikarp into the air, making it faint instantly. One of it's scales were peeled off in the process, blood spraying into the air.

"S-.. Smeargle.. Use Hyper Beam?" Sarah called out, as the Smeargle started charging instantly. Soon followed a giant beam of light started trailing us. I was frozen in fear, but Max came to my rescue.

"Gengar! Use protect!" He shouted as a giant wall of green light protected us, making the hyper beam useless. As everyone knows, after you use hyper beam you have to rest. Smeargle lay there panting and trying to regain his strength.

"Dammit! How dare you!" Crystal shouted as her Sceptile charged up his own. "Solar beam!" She shouted as the Sceptile shot a large blast our way. Knowing Gengar couldn't use protect twice in a row, I covered in fear. I fell to my knees like a wimp and waited for the blast, but it never came.

All I heard was a giant roar, as I looked in front of me. There stood a giant Gyarados, standing glorious and tall, taking the full blast.

"Gyarados. Use Surf." I heard from far away as the Gyarados roared. Suddenly, a wave of crashing water appeared around him, and launched into Crystal and Sarah. All you could hear was their screaming as they were washed away into the woods.

"Thank you..." Max said, struggling to get up. When the both of us turned around, we searched for a figure, but there was none. The Gyarados roared in victory as it went into it's poke ball, but we couldn't pinpoint where he returned to. We were just mesmerized by the power it had.

I ran over to Max's Magikarp, looking at it tentatively. I wanted to know if it was okay. It had an entire scale missing, with pink wounded flesh underneath, as blood pooled around him.

"We need to get him to Professor Sap..." I called to Max. he nodded, as he took the poke ball and returned it.

I slowly got up, as I looked around. I wanted to know who saved us.

"Hello?" I called out. "Dad?" I asked. I knew it probably wasn't true – but their was only one Gyarados I knew who had that much power. I waited for a reply, but their was none.

"What are you thinking?" Max asked me. I ignored him, as I started walking back to town.

**Part II**

"Hey, Orion! Did you find Sarah?" Sap asked me as I came into the lab.

"Um.. Professor..." I started. How could I ever tell him that her baby girl went off to join team Gemini? I knew it would devastate him, and I didn't want that burden.

"She joined Team Gemini..." I murmured looking down.

I waited several seconds before looking back up. Tears were streaming down his face, as he sat down slowly, holding his face in his hands.

"My.. Sarah?" He choked out. "i don't believe you..." He murmured angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir. We tried to get her back..." Max said, walking towards him.

"I don't believe how she could do this..." He murmured, slowly rocking himself back and forth. I was speechless, as I moved forwards and patted his back thoughtfully. "Orion?" He questioned looking up at me with red eyes.

"Yes.. sir?" I asked, looking back.

"Promise me... you'll get her back?" He asked, standing up, and extending his hand. "Promise me you'll get my daughter back, along with testing that Pokepedia." He said with a weak smile. I slowly nodded, shaking his hand.

"I will sir. I'll get your daughter back, and fill out the Pokepedia." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Orion. You've made me so happy. Now to your Pokemon. Riolu is growing up intensely fast. Since he was in the egg for so long, he is growing at an excellent rate!" He exclaimed, wiping his tears away.

"Oh! Professor Sap!" I said, motioning to Max. "Max's Magikarp was hurt in battle, as one of its scales were peeled off. Can you help?" I questioned, as Max withdrew the poke ball.

"Oh, of course" He exclaimed, taking it and rushing it back in the closed-off section of his lab. Me and Max just stayed in the lobby, waiting for an answer. I kept holding the thought in my mind. The menacing Gyarados that we both saw. Me and Max I mean. It was far too powerful for any normal trainer. It must have been my dad. I just couldn't know for sure.

Oh right. You haven't heard much about my dad yet, have you? Well, I can tell you this. He was a very great man. Every time he came home, we played for hours. He had some of the best and friendliest Pokemon in the world. But the one he loved most was his Gyarados. He kept it in a small blue custom designed poke ball. He attached it to a necklace, and wore it everywhere. Whenever team Rocket was at our house, they'd be defeated in an instant. Of course, his Gyarados wasn't his only amazing Pokemon. But I already told you what he had. Oh you probably want to know about them, right? Well, fine, here it goes. His starter was a Magikarp, as he was raised in a fisherman's world.

He started out with his Magikarp, fishing it out of the water one day. Since they're so easy to defeat and/or catch, he didn't even bother fighting it [although he didn't have any Pokemon] and threw a single poke ball at it. It was caught instantly, and he never let it go. He hand-fed it poke blocks every single day and gave it the utmost care. When he was twelve, he left home and began his journey. He started from Fuchsia city. From there, he had numerous encounters with Team Rocket. Among his travels, he caught many many Pokemon. How did he catch Hoenn-type Pokemon you ask? He got them all from the safari zone. Since the years of the increasing Pokemon, all Safari Zones were increased by land and population, as so many more Pokemon were introduced into the Kanto region.

Anyway, he was just surfing on his loyal Magikarp one day until he hit a Feebas. He fell in love with it instantly, and fought it, catching it soon afterward. But when he got his Minle, and Plusle, he got them after an encounter with Team Aqua. They were trying to expand their market, and came to Kanto, and met him. Not caring for their Pokemon, they left the abused and mistreated Pokemon, which my father took upon himself to care for them. They soon became loyal companions in his arsenal, as he traveled.

My father always had big dreams. Much bigger then himself. He heard of Professor Oak's infamous scientific discoveries and rushed there next, coming from Cinnabar Island. As he came to Professor Oak, he became one of his Aides for years. After around ten years of his life dedicated to Professor Oak's studies, he left. As a parting gift, he got his next Pokemon – Squirtle. As he now had a team of five Pokemon, he was unstoppable. What he didn't make up in quantity, he made up for quality. After his achievements with Professor Oak, he continued around the region, battling the gym leaders and winning easily although he had mainly water Pokemon. When he thought he couldn't achieve anymore, he heard of the Elite Four. Wanting to test his strength, he started heading forwards, but knew he'd need some help. Instead of going to the Indigo Plateau, he traveled the country looking for the last Pokemon to complete his unstoppable force.

"Orion?" I heard, snapping back from my memories and stories. "Orion, you here bud?" Max jested thoughtfully.

"Oh? Yeah.. sorry, ha ha. Just got a lot of things on my mind..." I replied, standing up, and seeing Professor Sap walk out of the room.

"Good news, Max. Magikarp is going to be fine, it will just take some time..." He said with a weak smile. "And by the way, Orion, Riolu is ready to go now. We've been keeping a special eye on him, and made sure he's ready to go. You can all start your adventure tomorrow!" He exclaimed happily.

"That's great!" I said smiling. "but what are we going to do until then?" I asked stretching.

"Well, I suppose you'd better prepare for your journey!" Exclaimed the Professor. I laughed and nodded, running back home.

"Mom?" I shouted as I entered the room.

"Yes?" I heard as I walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Mom! Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" She questioned, setting down a washrag and a sponge, along with a bottle.

"I'm gonna go on an adventure!" I said with a fist-pump.

"Oh! That's amazing! What Pokemon did you get?" She questioned, smiling sweetly.

"Well... He's not here right now... But it's a Riolu!" I said chuckling.

"Hm... I can't believe you're going away so fast... but before you go... There's something I want to give you..." She said, as she stood up and walked downstairs.

"What's that?" I asked following her. As I kept following her into the room, she reached under the table, pulling out a backpack. It looked brand new and was already stuffed with equipment.

"Wow!" I said with a smile, rifling through it. All in all, there was a set of ten poke balls, running shoes, a town map, fishing rod, TM case, Coin case, Berry Pouch, and one poke ball singled out from the others. "What's.. This...?" I asked, holding it up.

"Go ahead and summon him..." She said sweetly.

"Alright? Go!" I shouted as I held the ball in front of me. From the red beam, expelled a small blue Pokemon – which I found out was a Mudkip.

"Wow!" I said with a smile, rushing to it, and holding it smiling.

"She... used to be your father's.. Well, technically, it was yours from the beginning. He had wanted to be here for your tenth birthday and give you her for your first Pokemon... But seeing that he's not here, I thought I might as well give you her. And of course, now you have two, seeing that you have a Riolu as well..." she said smiling and chuckling lightly. I smiled, as it returned to the poke ball, and I stepped to the pack once again.

"Thanks, Mom..." I said with a smile. I looked to her as she went to the dishwasher and started putting a load of plates and glasses in it.

"No problem, honey... I just can't believe you're leaving home already. One day in Nikkle, and you're already leaving... Just like your father..." She said, trailing off into memories. "You're a lot like him, you know? Starting your own adventure. I wouldn't be surprised if you helped Professor Sap in your later years!" she jested, as I sat down smiling.

"Now, mom. You know I'm no good at science!" I exclaimed chuckling, as we both went into silence.

"I... Really miss your father sometimes... Promise me you'll be alright..." She said, turning around with tear-stained cheeks. I smiled weakly, getting up and walked over to her. I never knew she'd be so upset of me leaving, or even how torn she was when dad left.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll come back safe and sound..." I said hugging her tightly, with a passionate embrace. "I promise..." I added, shutting my eyes tightly. As I reopened them, I saw the clock and panicked. "Oh man! It's almost sundown! Sorry, mom. I gotta go!" I shouted, running out of the door with my backpack.

It was only a matter of seconds until I got to Professor Sap's lab. As I entered, I saw Max and Sap talking to each other, a normal conversation. "Hey guys!" I said waving with a smile.

"Oh, hey Orion!" Max said smiling, as he pulled his red hair back.

"Ah, good to see you again so soon, Orion. Your Pokemon is ready ; but like I told you, you should prepare." he said crossing his arms.

"Already done! I got all my equipment, and even a new Pokemon!" I stated gloating a bit.

"Wow, already?" Max said chuckling.

"Yeah! My father left me a mudkip!" I said smiling. "He intended it to be my first Pokemon but seeing that I already have one ; I now have two!" I said, bringing out the spherical device. I extended my arm, as the normal position went and threw out my Pokemon.

"Go! Mudkip!" I shouted, as it appeared between all of us. It sat there, looking at me as it started licking itself. I chuckled, as I picked it up, and slowly petted it.

"Amazing, huh?" I said as I looked at them.

"Amazing!" Sap exclaimed drawing nearer.

"What?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, it seems to be well-trained.. And it should even be pretty close up the evolution ladder!" Max said, coming close to it, slowly patting its head.

"What does that mean?" I asked, holding it tighter.

"Well, your dad must have kept total care and watched over it everyday! It's in amazing shape!" Sap said, nodding.

"You're pretty lucky, Orion!" Max said with a smile. "You should go ahead and train!" he said, stretching.

"Where should I train?" I asked, looking at them both.

"I have an idea... There's an underground battle field under my lab, we'll go there"! Sap said with a smile. I grimaced at this thought. I already had two Pokemon, but I virtually knew nothing of them. And Sap had studied Pokemon for years, as did all scientists.

Max and Sap took the lead as they led me to the back, past the healing Magikarp, and my Riolu.

"Riolu!" It squeaked, reaching out for me, sniffling. I laughed at the small animal, and went to it.

"It seems that you have a great bond with your companions!" Sap stated smiling with a wink.

"Yeah.. I don't even know how! I've only met him once!" I said laughing. I extended my hands to the small Riolu and picked it up carefully. It yawned in my hands and watched as we kept continuing. We soon reached the training field, as Sap went to the wall and picked up a Poke ball and stood at the opposite end.

"I'll use my trusty companion... Go Pidgeot!" He shouted as the bird Pokemon appeared before us. "Wow..." I said, marveling at its beauty. It was much bigger then the ones I ever saw. It had a determined look in its eyes as it flapped its wings.

"Go! Riolu!" I shouted, looking at the small jackle Pokemon. It nodded as if it understood, leaping into the Battlefield. It shouted a cry of victory as it prepared for battle.

"Pidgeot! Use Fly!" I heard him say as he extended his hands, determined and proud. All I could see was the Pidgeot soaring high into the air, and then striking my Riolu instantly. A thin red line appeared on Riolu's chest as it screamed in pain, falling to the ground. His Pidgeot was too strong for my Baby Riolu.

"Riolu! Use Tackle!" I shouted as I held my ground. The Riolu, not wanting to be beaten, jumped up and made single contact – right into Pidgeot's chest. Riolu put so much force into the tackle, that Pidgeot made contact with the stone wall, as its wings snapped from the force. I heard its cry of pain as I rose my hand into the air.

"That's it Riolu!" I shouted as I jumped up and down.

"Use gust! Now Pidgeot!" I heard Sap say. But it was useless. Pidgeot tried to flap its wings, but it fell to the ground, with tears streaming down its face.

"Riolu! Use scratch!" I shouted, as the small Pokemon heard my command, nodding in agreement. It launched into the air, and came down on Pidgeot with his paw, scratching the bird's eye out and leaving a large gash and a scar with seeping blood. Pidgeot screamed in pain as my Riolu staggered back getting weaker.

"Don't give up Pidgeot! Use sand-attack!" he shouted as the Pidgeot jumped to its feet. "Pipipi!" it shrieked as it kicked sand into the Riolu's eyes. My Riolu staggered backwards, crying, and wiped the sand from its eyes.

"Use Quick Attack!" Sap shouted again as the bird Pokemon made quick contact to my small Riolu, knocking him back in hurling defeat. I waited to see if he was okay, but he just couldn't stand. I sulked, and drew out my Poke ball, but then was mesmerized as Riolu flipped upwards, with teary eyes.

"Riolu!" it shouted as it ran towards Pidgeot. It let out a cry of victory as its foot made contact with Pidgeot's head and sent it into the wall. I could even hear the skull cracking as it fell to the ground, and laid their looking lifeless. Sap waited for a response, but ran to it instantly.

"Good work, Orion..." he said, picking it up. I thought he'd be angry, but he wasn't. He looked... Happy?

"I'm sorry..." I said, looking at his near-death Pokemon.

"Don't be sorry, Orion... I've had Pidgeot for years... for years, he's been unstoppable... but since you defeated him, I'm sure you can save my daughter from Team Gemini. And what more, is that I'm sure you can become a successful trainer..." He said smiling and nodding.

I was speechless, as we all followed him up the stairs. He let his assistant come to his Pidgeots aid, as one of his others helped my Riolu.

"Since this battle took some strength out of the both of them, you can go ahead and stay here... We have some nice rooms in the back, go ahead and get some sleep!" he said with a smile. I nodded, walking through the corridors. I couldn't believe I had beaten Professor Sap. He was rumored for strength among his ultimate team of Pokemon. I knew I would lead a great life after that battle.

"Well, goodnight Orion!" Max said as he went into the first room.

"Goodnight, Max. get a good nights sleep!" I said, going into my own room.

"Kip!" my Pokemon whispered as I held it. I sat there, just thinking, for several minutes, until my thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my door.

"Hello?" I shouted, sitting up, and rubbing my eyes. Here I was, just sitting and about to go to sleep, and someone came to my door.

"Open up, please." it answered. It was a feminine voice, one of sweetness. I really didn't care though. I let my Mudkip return to its poke ball as I went to the door, opening it and peering at the woman.

"Um... Hi?" I answered, rubbing my eyes. It was a really nice-looking woman. She had a lab-coat on with blue hair and glasses. She was quite busty, and had slender legs.

"May I come in?" she asked smiling.

"Uh.. sure?" I said, opening the door. She smiled in agreement as she entered and sat on my bed, crossing her legs. I just stared at her questioningly as I closed the door and looked at her.

"Come sit." she said sweetly, patting the bed. I reluctantly nodded and sat next to her. She was acting pretty odd.

"So... What are you here for?" I asked, looking at her.

"Professor Sap... He said you could use some company..." she said biting her lip. She slowly let her hand glide across the bed as it clutched my leg lightly, as she rubbed my thigh, moving closer to my dick.

"Some.. company...?" I asked, as I looked away. She giggled, as she slowly got up, standing directly in front of me.

"Yes..." she murmured, blushing. She slowly guided her hands down my neck, and got on her knees. I reddened harshly, as I crawled backwards and made contact with the wall. "Don't worry... I won't bite..." she said with a high-pitched giggle. She released her hair from the pony-tail, and threw off her glasses, licking her lips. I blushed as I looked down at her, slowly removing her clothing. Soon, she kneed before me, with only her skirt on. I cleared my throat as she could see I was hard now. I tried to hide it, but she took my hands apart, removing my pants and exposing my bulge in my pants. I cleared my throat once again as she guided her lips up my thigh.

"Hn... ah..." I said as she pulled my boxers down and kissed around my crotch. I couldn't believe I wasn't fighting it anymore. How strange is it to have a professor's assistant to come into your room in the middle of the night, and give you a blow job?

I looked down at her as she took my cock in her hands and she squeezed it gently, as she smiled up at me. I let my head meet with the wall, closing my eyes expecting what was coming. She let her lips guide around my tip as she darted her tongue around. I couldn't describe the oncoming pleasure. Here was this twenty-something year old, giving me a ten-year old a blow job. And I was still a virgin, but it wasn't like I hadn't masturbated before. But of course, no amount of that hard work could compare to this feeling.

"Ah!" I said as she started sucking and shoved more of it into her mouth. My body went with the flow, as it responded in enjoyment. My back arched and my fingers found themselves running through her hair. She took her other hand and started massaging my testicles. Giving them immense pleasure. I kept moaning as she bobbed her head to my dick. Her hand kept sliding upon my cock and she twisted her neck, and head covering the entire penis. My moans increased as I heard others in my ears. Apparently, someone was giving it to Max as well.

"AH!" I yelped as she took my entire piece in her mouth. She was now jacking me off furiously as her tongue covered the underside of my cock. Her tongue flicked along the tip as she kissed it lightly. Then I couldn't contain it anymore. I expelled my load, my seed, my precious gel all over her face as she giggled, licking it from her lips. She took her fingers from one hand and traced the curves on her face, licking it all off. She kept jacking me off, slowly rubbing my tip. I kept moaning in pleasure, even ecstasy. She obviously knew how to pleasure a man. She finished cleaning the cum off her face and put her hands up my abdomen. I could only guess what she wanted next, for I was starting to become erect again.

"You taste good..." she whispered in my ear as she straddled my lap. I couldn't help myself, so I took my hand and fitted them around her waist, pulling down her skirt. Then, soon came her panties. They were white with poke balls on them in case you were wondering. She let them slip around her ankle, and then droop to the floor as she kissed my neck, giving me a hickey. I felt my shirt slide off as she brushed her hands all over my body. I felt her palms against my nipples, my fully erect dick pointing into her stomach. She slowly moved up, as she took one hand and rubbed it slightly. The feeling was now familiar, for how could I forget it? She let my piece slowly rub against her now soaking wet entrance – but if you saw her panties it would obviously be clear. She wanted my member inside her, and she wanted it now. I let out a soft gasp as she brushed it over her pussy once more, letting the liquid flow over my shaft, my tip, even my balls. As I said before - she was dripping wet.

"Ohhhhhhh..." she moaned as she started putting herself onto me. I easily went in and fitted perfectly, and if you could say even a little tight. I gripped her close to me, as I gave a weak thrust upward, but apparently, I didn't understand how the game was played. "Oh, no Hun. You let me worry about this..." she said, placing her finger to my lips. I nodded slowly, as I laid back. Apparently, she wanted to do all the work, but hell, why protest when she was so damn good? She started sliding against me, as I laid my head to the pillow now. I arched my back in pleasure as she put her hands to my chest, pushing me back down. She kept it that way as she started bouncing on me. Her breasts bounced ever so beautifully as she straddled me more, still sliding on me. She kissed down my chest as she slowed her thrusts, but now they were harder. I moaned in pleasure, again. It was just too much. I knew I had to stay hard, and only cum when she did. But the pleasure was all too much. I could feel my climax nearing as she picked up speed. My only hope was that her end came before mine. I tried to think of something else, but her breasts filled my thoughts. It's all I could see as she kissed me dramatically. She let her cum-swabbed tongue lick mine, and I enjoyed every moment of it. We played a game of dominance in my mouth – my tongue against hers. I obviously won as I bit hers and sucked on it, moving my tongue against her teeth. She kept thrusting as she arched her back, coming up abruptly. Her back tingled against my hands as I pulled her all the way on my cock, my balls slamming against her ass. She moaned again and again as she came on me. Her juices dribbled down my piece and seeped onto the bed. I moaned in pleasure, along with hers, ours far beating Max's and his woman's. My moans ceased as I grunted in an odd way. I soon felt myself explode, as my precious seed spilled into her. It erupted from me, and filled her to the brim, as it washed back down my cock, and seeped onto my bed as well. They mixed together in a puddle, as my twisting legs wiped it into the sheets, making a huge stain. She let out a giggle, and pressed her bare boobs against my chest, kissing me again. I smiled, as I now felt myself falling asleep. She could obviously see this, as she pulled the covers around us.

I didn't very well protest her staying overnight, for the gift she just gave me. We closed our eyes, as we spooned, our parts pressing against each other. But for the obvious reasons, I didn't get hard again from the serious workout she just gave me [although I did none of the work.] We just laid there, soon falling to sleep. Of course, it was still troubling as we heard more moans in the middle of the night, knowing where they were from. But we tried to ignored them, as I buried my face into her breasts, and she buried her face in my neck.

"Oh Max!"

"Oh Celeste!" we kept hearing. I let out a chuckle, as she giggled. I let my eyes drift into sleep, her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me up and giving me one last kiss. As I kept hearing the moans, I wondered. Soon I realized I hadn't even heard this girl's name.

"Excuse me..." I said, rubbing my eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" she said, yawning harshly.

"I was just wondering... What's your name?" I asked, burrowing my face into her chest and kissing between them. She chuckled as she heard this and kissed my head as I kissed her breasts.

"My name? My name's Jessica. And you?" she asked smiling. I kissed her chest once again before sighing happily.

"My name is Orion. It's nice to meet you, Jessica..." I said, pressing my body against hers in a sort of hug.

"Nice to meet you too Orion.." she whispered in my ear as we soon dozed off.

**Part III**

"Please bring her back, Orion!" Sap shouted as we started trailing out of town. I smiled, nodding and waved back to him.

"No problem professor!" I shouted, turning back to Max and smiling again. "Ready?" I asked as I fitted on my running shoes.

"Sure am!" he exclaimed as he kicked his heels together.

"Then let's go! But what's the next city?" I asked stretching starting to walk through the grass. Max followed, right next to me and took hold of his backpack.

"To Crash city." he said with a chuckle, as we picked up our pace.

"So, where are we right now?" I asked, looking around us. It was a pretty empty space. All there was were mountains and rocks, with this grassy path. There were several ledges, and uncut grass patches, but nothing special.

"We're on Route 1." Max said, as he looked around us.

"But... I thought route 1 was in Kanto region?" I asked with astonishment. Well, to admit, I really didn't care. But I did think that Kanto region had 'dibs' on it.

"Well, yes and no. See, Nikkle is a select region, different from all the others." he said as we kept walking.

"How so?" I asked, looking at the sky. It was around ten in the morning, and it was still fucking hot.

"Well, we're not in that group of regions. Where Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, etc. is one major collection of regions, we have our own." he replied, closing his eyes, like all nerds do when they act that damn smart.

"Well, what are they?" I asked shrugging. This conversation was the only thing keeping me from killing myself.

"What are what?" he replied sniffling.

"What are the neighboring regions of ours?" I said sighing.

"Oh, well ours is Nikkle. Then the next one is Copper. Then there's Ramune, and let's see. Nikkle, Copper, Ramune, Okari, Pukan, and Jintoh. And of course, the Rainbow Library." he said shuffling his feet as we stopped.

"The Rainbow Library?" I asked turning to him.

"Ah, yes. The Metachan District, that's what we call all our regions as one, has one solitary island in the middle of all the regions. To even be able to get near... Well, that's a long story. First of all, the island is protected by massive whirlpools among all sides. Then on the island's surfacing beaches, there are ferocious sand storms and tornadoes. No normal trainer can get in. but that's the purpose. If you are lucky enough to make past all of the dangerous obstacles, you still can't get in. they'll throw you out unless you have proven yourself worthy. How do you do that, you ask? Well, you must beat all gym leaders on each region, and then beat all of the elite four within each region." he said nodding as we sat down.

"Well... What are they trying to ask?" I said repositioning myself.

"That's the thing. They aren't _hiding _anything. The Rainbow Library is like an Elite Four of some sorts, but has twelve members instead of four members. They are pulled from all the regions to participate. No one who has ever went there has won. But for those who did, they got to replace the old weakened members." he said nodding, putting his chin in his hands.

"Do you know anything more?" I asked, stunned at his knowledge.

"Well, yes. I know tons of things... For instance, no one knows any of the Rainbow Library's members names, identities, or faces. Even those who were replaced on the island know nothing of the others. The entire island is a giant academy like structure, with twelve different areas. Each are belonged and coordinated to one master. If anyone of the Metachan region beats all gym leaders, elite four, etc. They get a golden ticket. This golden ticket gives them permission to go to the island, but that's where they reveal their fault. Anyone who gets the golden ticket, is usually lost in the whirlpools or killed by them, and if they pass that, they can't get anywhere near the island due to the tornadoes..." he murmured looking at me. I could hardly believe all of this. The information he told me, the knowledge he knew, and all the wonders he had experienced.

"How... Do you know all this?" I asked looking at him, squinting my eyes.

"I used to be... their leader!" he exclaimed standing up.

Alright, so we got this man. A man named 'Max Cristoff' and he was apparently a breeder. Now what have we learned folks?

He fights against Team Gemini.

He can capture Pokemon with golden poke balls.

He has some of the strongest Pokemon I've ever seen.

Max has an incredibly intelligent mind.

He knows this woman 'Crystal' from Team Gemini. [apparently]

He knows about the entire 'Metachan' District, containing the regions: Nikkle, Copper, Ramune, Okari, Pukan, and Jintoh.

He knows about the Rainbow Library.

He USED to be part of the Rainbow Library.

Isn't he quite amazing? More like shady to me.

"The... Leader?" I asked looking at him.

"Then.. You must know the other members then!" I exclaimed jumping up. Right then, I had a thought. If my father did what I think he did, there might have been some chance. "Did you know a man there.. By the name of Artemis Kip?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, kid. I can't help you. As I said before, no one knew each others identities..." he said with a sigh.

"But you must known someone!" I exclaimed frantically.

"Orion... Even if you father was in the Rainbow Library... I couldn't help... I was replaced two years ago, and I'm sure there's been tons of replacements since my time..." he said with a sigh. "I'm... sorry..." he sighed, slowly hugging me.

Oh, and now we can add that he's been gone from it for two years!

"How can you not know who else was there?" I asked dramatically.

"I'm sorry... I wish I could help, I really do. But if you want to know about your father, who I guess you ARE talking about, then there's only way to find out if he's at the Rainbow Library. You must beat the elite four here, and continue over the regions, making your way into fame. It's the only way..." he explained, gripping my shoulders.

"Alright then, to Crash City, we go." I said as I walked away from him, faster and more determined. I was going to find my father. There's only forty-eight gym leaders, and thirty-two members of the Elite Fours'. Only eighty people standing in my way. But not for long.

**Part VI**

"We're here." Max said as we walked into town. Unlike the name, Crash City was an admirable place. It had beautiful Roman Architecture, with plenty of people walking around. It looked like it was way back in the day, as almost no one had normal clothes, and were dressed in sheets, or ratty clothes. The city had so much grace, but such a downfall of poverty as well. I looked around before seeing a much more poor version of Officer Jenny. Her casual up-scale uniform was now a faded blue tattered coat and ratty shorts. Her hat was missing pieces and had holes in it, as she was riding a rusty bike instead of a motorcycle. She had an Arcanine right next to her.

"Officer Jenny!" I shouted as I ran to her. She greeted my uproar with a cheery smile, and put her magazine away as she stepped off of her bike and walked the rest of the short distance to me.

"Hello, do I know you?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

"Well, no. I'm Orion Kip, and this is my traveling partner and friend, Max Cristoff." I said, waving my hand to Max.

"Hello, Officer Jenny." he said smiling.

"So, what brings you to our quaint village?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, I was hoping to defeat the gym leader here." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Actually, that might be a problem. He's one of the guys you beat at the end. He's well known for his strong Pokemon." she said, pointing to the building at the far end of town. "He lives there. He trains there. He eats, sleeps, and does everything there. No one knows what he looks like, for he wears a mask and everything." she added with a sigh.

"I think I can beat him!" I said with a fist pump, as she giggled. "But, hey. What's the deal with this town?" I asked, looking at the broken buildings and poverty.

"Well, since not many people venture into the Metachan region, most cities are left in poverty. It's quite a shame too because we have a wide variety of all the Pokemon in the other regions..." she said crossing her arms. "Professor Sap tries his best to get our country known. But because we are over-populated, our specific town is the worst. And our gym leader can't really do anything..." she added.

"That's terrible, isn't there anything we can do to help?" Max asked, biting his fingernails.

"Well, one of the things we need to get rid of, is the crime... it's outrageous how much criminals pass through, along with Team Gemini." she said, looking at the ground.

"Team Gemini?" I asked, my ears pricking up in interest.

"Yeah, they were here just about an hour ago. They set up base in one of our buildings..." she said with a sigh, more sad this time.

"Don't worry, we'll flush em' out!" I shouted, my eyes filling with determination. I knew that I'd have to act fast, so I rushed past Officer Jenny, knowing what I'd have to do.

I searched all through the town, all the homes and everything, but I ended up with nothing. Max had followed me, and now we sat at the fountain. It kept spraying water, making a peaceful sound.

"So, where to next?" asked Max, folding his arms.

"I guess we just gotta recheck the houses... we looked everywhere, didn't we?" I asked, drooping my arms alongside me.

"Everywhere but the fountain..." he said, standing up. I blinked and stood next to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, examining the fountain.

"Well, they might of put some hidden thing in the fountain, so that only they could access it. A misplaced stone, some piece that's out of place, etc." he explained. I finally got it, as I started to walk around the fountain. It was only soon after, when I found a symbol on the fountain. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Inside the fountains tub of water, there was a silver G medallion. I smiled, as I saw it, and retrieved it from the fountain. Now to find where it fit. It was then that I saw it. At the top, there was a silver plate, with an engraved G.

"There..." I said with a smile, slowly climbing up the fountain.

"Be careful!" Max shouted as I reached the top. Slowly taking the medallion, I extended my hands onto the silver G engraving. I slowly placed the G inside the form, and turned it once to the right. Suddenly, the fountain stopped spurting water, and all the water was drained. The fountain shook again as I jumped off and landed in the dirt.

"Wow..." I heard Max say as he looked into the empty fountain. I came to join him, and smiled at what I saw. The tiles were slowly being moved away as a hole became visible.

"There it is!" I shouted with triumph.

"Wait, when we get in there, we must disguise ourselves as Grunts." he said, nodding.

"Well, what do they look like?" I asked.

"We just have to get green jumpsuits and yellow gloves, and black boots." he said reaching into his pack and grabbing the exact things we needed.

"How do you...?" I asked, but decided to ignore it.

"Alright, let's go." he said as we traveled down the hole. As soon as we hit the final step, the hole closed after us and we could hear water bubbling around it, as drips of water rolled down the steps.

"Well, there's no turning back now." I said, slowly readjusting the silver G pin on my chest, along with my yellow fingerless gloves.

"Alright, let's try to get all the way through to the boss." he said, as he walked behind me.

Before long, we could see smoke filling the air. As we walked down a flight of stairs, it looked as if we were in a casino. It was a giant room with a tile floor. The lights were up high, but gave little light, giving it a dim setting. Pool tables, around three or four, decorated the room. Along the walls were dartboards, and only one telephone. Then there was several couches. The entire room was filled with grunts.

"Hey, baby!" one girl shouted to me, smooching her hand and blowing me a kiss. I blushed as I quickened my pace, looking behind for Max. as soon as I did, I ran into a girl.

"Ah!" she said as she fell down, with me on top of her. I slowly picked myself up, and dusted myself off. I reached my hand for her, pulling her up and instantly recognized her.

"Sorry." I said simply, avoiding her gaze. It was Crystal.

"Ah, don't worry about it kiddo, but you really should of bought me a drink first!" she jested, getting closer to me, and licking my cheek. I could hear a man whooping from across the area, but I didn't care. It was obvious that Crystal didn't recognize me, but I knew she'd recognize Max. I turned around to see if he was still there, but he was gone. I didn't know if he was smart, and he just hid, or if he was a jack-ass and ran away. Either way, I had to put up a disguise. "So you're new here, eh?" she asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just got in. I was recruited yesterday..." I muttered, looking down and slowly backing myself into the wall.

"Oh baby, so you're a newbie eh?" she asked with a chuckle. I didn't respond, but just nodded sheepishly. "Aw, don't worry. I won't bite... hard..." she cackled and took me by the hand. I didn't have time to ask where we were going, until I was taken down some stairs and into a same-style room.

"W-where are we?" I asked blushing as I saw the room. It had dozens of sectioned-off areas, all divided by sheets. She didn't reply, as she dragged me to a small area, empty and moderately clean. It had a box for a table, two chairs, and a mattress on the floor.

"We're in Heaven." she said, tossing me onto the bed. I gasped and gulped at this as she jumped onto me, and kissed me harshly.

"Um.." I tried to speak, but she silenced me with her tongue, shoving deep inside my mouth as a second woman came into the room. It was Sarah. She didn't recognize me either, and now she was going to fuck me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know whether to be happy, or get my ass out of there. But if I did that, I'd blow my cover.

"Come here. Sarah. It's time for initiation." she murmured, leaping off of me, and closing the sheets to give us privacy.

I was stunned, as I sat up nervously. She was dressed the same as me, but had a bandana on her head.

"Fuck me." she said, gripping her hands as she started stripping herself down.

"W-what?" I called out, hitting my head against the wall, attempting to back myself out of there.

"Fuck me. Or I'll be killed." she said, as she threw off her shirt.

"What do you mean? You'll be killed?" I asked looking at her crazily.

"Today's my first day. I am to fuck on my first day. But if I don't, I shall be slaughtered without warning. So take out your juicy cock, and fuck the shit out of me. Do it, make me scream in pleasure and pain, just do it, please..." she said, as she started moving her bra downwards. I gulped at this, but smiled when Max came in.

"Come on, Orion. We must go." he said, as he looked at Sarah, his eyes lighting up.

"Wait... Orion?" she said, stunned, not doing anything more with her clothes.

"Sarah! We've come to save you!" I said, standing up, and giving her shirt back to her.

"No! You just killed me!" she said between tears.

"Huh? Wait, what?" I asked, looking at her like she was insane.

"So, Max. Orion. It's good to see you again." Crystal said as she took down the sheets, and stood there with a Snorlax.

"Dammit!" Max shouted as he saw three other grunts standing behind her. There was a Sandslash, Graveler, and a Zubat.

"Thanks for finding the bug for us, Sarah." she said with a chuckle, as she grabbed Sarah by the hair. She thought that Sarah had captured us, when it was the other way around. As long as she stayed alive.

"Go! Mudkip!" I shouted as it launched out from its poke ball.

"Go! Charizard! Blastoise! Venusaur!" Max shouted, as they appeared around Mudkip.

"Prepare to die!" I shouted, standing my ground.

**Part V**

"Snorlax! Use Headbutt!" shouted Crystal with a smile. The Snorlax groaned in rage as he hurled himself into Max's Charizard, and knocked it out instantly, with a groan of defeat rifling through its mouth. It was knocked out instantly, as blood seeped from its mouth.

"Mudkip! Use Waterpulse!" I shouted as my Mudkip cheered happily. Right then, it opened its mouth and a giant beam of water shot out at the snorlax, drenching its face.

"Don't give up! Keep blasting into Snorlax's face!" I shouted as Mudkip jumped up, aiming all the water into Snorlax's face. It was too lazy to even get up, and block it, as it started drowning in all the water that was being shoved down its nostrils, and mouth. Before I knew it, it laid there, passed out.

"Damn you! Take care of em', grunts!" she shouted as she ran away, leaving the Snorlax in a fainted state.

"Sandslash! Use Dig!" one of them shouted. The Sandslash nodded as it dove through the ground. Before I knew it, it was right under my Mudkip, and sprang my defenseless Pokemon into the air, colliding with the ceiling.

"Zubat, use leech life!" shouted one as the Zubat screeched into the air. Apparently, it didn't understand. Instead of coming after me, it attacked the Sandslash.

"No! Dammit Gordon!" the one grunt said to the other.

"Gah! Graveler! Use Rock throw!" the last one said. Apparently it didn't listen and blew itself up. Instantly, in a flash, all of the room was destroyed.

I opened up my eyes, looking around me. My Mudkip rested on the ground, with a bruised, bloody, and cut body. Right next to him, lay the Blastoise, struggling to stand up. Then rested the Venusaur groaning in pain. Max was next to me, struggling to get up as well, as his Charizard laid knocked out. The Snorlax was resting soundly, slowly regaining his strength, while the three grunts were dead. They were so close to the implosion, that they were hurt the most, along with their Pokemon. Graveler lay knocked out in the corner, along with a torn Zubat, and a dismantled Sandslash. Apparently, Max knew what to do as he rushed to his feet. He ran over to all the Pokemon and returned his own to his own Poke Balls. Then he returned the grunts Pokemon to their own balls, and took them in his hands. And finally, he took a golden ball and captured the Snorlax easily.

"Let's go!" he shouted as I stood up slowly, returning my Mudkip to its ball slowly. "Follow me!" shouted Max as he ran down the hall.

"Alakazam! Use psychic!" he shouted as he launched out of the Poke ball. We ran through the halls, as the Pokemon defeated all the Pokemon thrown at us. We kept running until we reached the end of the base, and climbed up a pipe. As soon as we did, we entered the small room, and opened the door to the welcoming trees. We were right outside of Crash City, coming from a hollow tree.

"What now?" I asked as we started running to the town.

"We tell Jenny of our discovery. Then we let the authorities handle it." he said as we kept running. As we got to the entrance, the city gate closed and we were blocked off by four grunts.

"You're telling no one!" one shouted defensively. He was silenced though, as a masked figure came in front of them. He said nothing, but we knew he wanted to battle. Max started to pull out one of his poke balls, but I stopped him.

"I'll handle this." I said, as he stepped back, and left me there to fight the man.

"You are obviously the boss. You don't look like no grunt. And that reminds me..." I said, as I tore off the green jumpsuit, and put on my jacket, running shoes, and goggles. "That's better..." I said as I pulled out a poke ball. But I was confused, because now I had three. "Wait a minute..." I said, confused. It was an odd poke ball, looking much like a master ball, at least from the stories I heard. It had an A on the small circle in the center. "Hm..." I murmured as I looked at the man.

"Go, Pokemon!" I shouted. As soon as I did, a small orange tent-like creature appeared, with blue beady eyes and a black skinned body.

"S- Snorunt!" it murmured, as it shook violently. I never knew I'd get a Snorunt, of all Pokemon.

"Go, Delcatty." He said, as the cat-like Pokemon appeared before my small Snorunt.

Immediately without warning, my Snorunt jumped into the air. I could hear its war-cry as it shot down a hail of ice.

"Del!" his Pokemon screamed, trying to take cover.

"Use Swift." the man said. The Delcatty didn't waste any time, as it shot star after star into the air, countering each hellish piece of hail.

"Snorunt, use Ice Beam!" I shouted. It nodded, as it fell back onto the ground.

"Sno!" it shouted as the beam shot from its mouth, engulfing the tiny Delcatty. The Delcatty fell down as it admitted defeat.

"Linoone. Shiftry. Ludicolo. Go." he murmured as the Pokemon appeared before me. I laughed but Snorunt cowered in fear. He didn't know in the type advantage obviously.

"Thunderbolt." I heard someone say, as a strike of lightning appeared, and the Linoone fell to the ground instantly, its hair burning.

"Dig." I heard again, as the Shiftry fell on its back from a figure appearing from the ground, but disappearing instantly.

"Now, Thunder." I heard the voice say again, as the Ludicolo fall to the ground.

"Dammit!" the grunts shouted. They all pulled out their Pokemon in a fit of rage, but the voice just spoke again.

"Use Spark." I heard it say, as sparks showered the area around me. All their Pokemon were down in a flash.

"Let's get out of here..." the leader said growling. His Pokemon were returned, and they all ran away through the woods. I slowly returned my Snorunt and looked around. Soon came a masked person, coming with a small Pachirisu on its shoulder.

"Hello." the voice said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked as he came up to me.

"I'm Maria." 'she' said, pulling off her mask and revealing a feminine face with rosy cheeks.

"Oh... Um.. sorry, I didn't know you were a girl..." I said chuckling and blushing.

"Don't feel embarrassed. I wear a mask to keep it that way. When battling the gym leader, people find it more 'challenging' and 'harder' when they think they're battling a man. Whenever someone sees me as a woman in my gym, they try to paw at my ass, or fuck me." she said, petting her Pachirisu.

"Whoa, you're the gym leader?" I exclaimed.

"Yes sir." she replied, returning her Pokemon to its ball.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Orion, and I was hoping to beat you in a Pokemon Battle." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry, you can't do that yet." she said, looking at me.

"Why not?" I replied, puzzled.

"I'm too strong for you. I won't face you until you beat the six gyms before me." she replied, unlocking the gate.

"But... six gym leaders?" I asked amazed.

"Yes." she said, walking to her gym and fitting her mask back on.

"But, I need to defeat you as soon as possible." I said, starting to fasten my pace to keep up with her.

"Only if you think you're ready." she said, as we approached her gym.

"I do. I will defeat you!" I said, smiling as if I had already won.

"Then come back tomorrow. You have business with Officer Jenny, right?" she said, unlocking the door, before stepping in, asking in a masculine voice now.

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Well, see you tomorrow, Maria!" I shouted before running back to the Police Station.

–

"Just like his father..." the evil leader said as he ran through the woods, taking one look back.


End file.
